1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved device for supplying vapor-free propellant in a reliable manner for spacecraft maneuvering propulsion systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current propellant acquisition provisions as based on positive expulsion devices are found to be impractical and unreliable in large propellant tanks. Also, current provisions based on propellant settling with small thrusters are neither efficient nor compatible with the need for rapid response.
It is known that surface tension screened gallery devices, such as those employed in the shuttle orbital maneuvering or reaction control subsystems, are high in cost and require complex interfaces with the tank shell. Also, surface tension vane devices, such as those employed in current satellites, are regarded as inappropriate for large tanks because of long refill times during orbital coast which yield response times too slow to be satisfactory.